EG: El Espejo, el Guardian y la Corona
by Camp and Chef
Summary: Un guardian que protege a Equestria secretamente. Un espejo que es una puerta a otro mundo. Y una corona que posee una poderosa magia. (Historia alternativa a MLP: Equestria Girls)
1. Preambulo

**Algunos personajes y lugares aqui mencionados le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

Voy a contarles una historia.

En la naciente nación de Equestria en donde los ponis lo consideran su hogar, es regida y protegida por dos hermanas alicornios. Ambas eran tan poderosas que controlaban los astros.

La mayor era Celestia, ella levantaba al sol para el día. Y su hermana Luna, levantaba la luna y estrellas para la noche.

Las dos juntas gobernaban y protegían a los ponis de todas las razas y colores. Ambas descubrían y apoyaban a ponis talentosos, para que ayudaran a todo el reino.

Hubo un par que harían grandes proezas. Eran dos unicornios, amigos desde que se conocían, y harían grandes leyendas en los caminos que elegirían.

El primero era Maximo Elix, un unicornio de grandes dotes militares, buen estratega, excelente espadachín y siempre leal a las princesas, llegando a ser uno de los importantes generales del reino.

El segundo era Starswirl, más experimentado en la magia, cosa que le llevo hacer el más sabio y poderoso unicornio en Equestria.

Ambos servían fiel mente a las princesas y compartían el credo de proteger y ayudar a Equestria.

Un día Starswirl con la ayuda de la princesa Luna, logro encontrar la manera de ir a otro mundo. Un espejo seria el medio para esa proeza. Pero había un problema; el espejo solo funcionaba por tres días y una vez pasando eso días, no sabían hasta cuando se vuelve abrir.

Más aun no sabían que los esperaba del otro lado, o si algo pasara a su mundo ¿qué daño podría ser para los ponis?

El descubrimiento de Starswirl solo lo conocían las princesas, sus comandantes y generales de alto rango, entre ellos Maximo. Mucho se discutió de lo que se debía hacer, solo se llegó a un acuerdo viable. Enviar a un escuadrón al otro mundo a proteger la entrada durante los tres días, al último día tendrían que regresar. Todos aceptaron la propuesta y Maximo se ofreció para cumplirla.

Pronto llego el día en que el espejo funcionara y Maximo junto con un pelotón, se adentraron a lo desconocido. Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, solo pocos soldados regresaron con vida.

Las princesas y Starswirl estaban preocupados ante el hecho de que Maximo no regreso. Los soldados sobrevivientes les contaron lo que había sucedido al otro lado del espejo. Les contaron como es que cambiaron de forma, que la entrada al portal se encontraba en un despeñadero, que habían sido atacados por otros seres que se parecían a ellos y de cómo fueron asediados en los tres días y como es que Maximo peleaba mientras le ordenaba a sus hombres regresar a casa sin él.

Las regentes y Starswirl se sentían culpables por la suerte del unicornio, pero no se podía hacer algo. Se hizo un pacto de silencio con los ponis sobrevivientes de lo sucedido en ese mundo, se dio la noticia falsa de que Maximo Elix había desertado y se había retirado a las montañas.

Celestia secretamente encomendó al Imperio de Cristal resguardar el espejo, ellos aceptaron la encomienda de la regente del sol y ocultaron el espejo en el palacio.

La culpa que sentía Starswirl por enviar a su amigo a otro mundo, hizo que investigara más sobre cómo ir a otros mundos y tratar de rescatar a Maximo; tuvo resultados, creo otros espejos; pero le tomo mucho tiempo y termino rindiéndose, pues nunca pudo comprender la magia que era necesaria para poder ir a ese mundo.

Las princesas y el mago se preguntaban constantemente ¿Qué fue de Maximo Elix? ¿Estaría vivo?

Aunque sus esperanzas no eran vagas, él sobrevivió. Y se encuentra vivo, haciendo lo que juro cumplir siempre, proteger la entrada al mundo de Equestria.


	2. Chapter 1

**Algunos personajes y lugares aqui mencionados le pertenecen a Hasbro**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La campana de la escuela secundaria de Canterlot sonó puntualmente como siempre lo había hecho.

Tanto profesores y alumnos se dirigían a las aulas como siempre, los murmullos y las pláticas en los pasillos eran lo que denotaba la vida en esa escuela.

Y como es costumbre, tan pronto van a las aulas, los pasillos son declarados por la paz y la calma.

Entre ellos un siempre se verá al encargado de la limpieza, como siempre pasando con una escobeta, limpiando las primeras basuras del día,

\- estos muchachos, cada vez más descuidados con la basura – se quejaba aquel hombre vestido con un overol rojo y una camisa de mangas largas gris. Su pelo azul oscuro ya denotaba algunas canas por su edad.

\- generaciones van y vienen – decía mientras se agachaba para recoger una lata vacía de jugo de manzana, - y muchos no aprenden el sentido de la limpieza –

Arrojando la lata directo al cesto de reciclaje, dando una anotación perfecta,

\- dos puntos para los barrenderos y van a la cabeza – dijo victoriosamente mientras volvía a barrer las basuras con su escobeta, - al menos estoy a gusto con la directora Celestia, sin lo bonos en calificaciones por limpieza, tendría el doble de trabajo –

Empezó a arrastrar la basura, tratando de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir las clases.

\- ¿Sigues hablando solo viejo? – le pregunto una joven voz desde el otro lado del pasillo, el intendente miro de reojo y la reconoció rápidamente. Era Sunset Shimmer, una estudiante de intercambio desde hace poco tiempo, pero aun así creo furor y cambio el ambiente totalmente en esa escuela. Como siempre vestida con su falda y botas vaqueras, su blusa y su chaqueta de cuero. Siempre lista para causar problemas cuando ella lo quisiere.

\- Sunset Shimmer… ¿no se supone que estarías en clase ahora mismo? – le respondió el intendente,

\- me gustaría estar en esas aburridas clases – le contesto sarcástica, - pero tengo que hacer las preparaciones del baile de otoño, y necesito que me des las llaves del almacén para saber si esta todo lo que ocupo –

\- no creo que haga falta algo Sunset… esas cosas no se han movido desde el año pasado – dijo mientras trataba de acabar de limpiar los pasillos e ir a ayudar a la señora Apple en preparar el almuerzo.

\- mira sucio anciano… - le dijo con ira la joven, pero él la encaro directamente a la cara,

\- no vuelvas hablar de esa forma señorita, y si más lo recuerdo bien, tú no eres tan mala con eso de abrir cerrojos en esta escuela –

Ambos se miraron con molestia a los ojos por un instante,

\- BIEN… - dijo Sunset y rápidamente siguió de largo al intendente, - después veré en ese sucio almacén, por ahora tengo otros asuntos más importantes que hacer –

Se detuvo al lado del cesto de reciclaje, sacando la lata que había arrojado el hombre

\- oh… por cierto, hay una basura por acá… Max – le dijo tirándola al suelo, - hahahahahaha – se carcajeaba mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Él solo miro la escena indiferente, recogió la lata y la volvió al cesto. Y continuo con su rutina, aun así el solo pensaba en cómo ayudar a esa chica, él la ayudo cuando ella llego. Pero ahora ella era alguien despreciada por todos.

\- no hay más que dejar que el karma le ayude en caer en cuenta de su manera de ser – se dijo el viejo a sí mismo.

La campana de la primera hora le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miro rápidamente a su reloj, - nueve y cinco… rayos se me está haciendo tarde –

Empezó a apurarse en barrer, - espero estar a tiempo para ayudar a Granny –

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fic**

 **Ahora voy a experimentar con capítulos cortos y al final los compilare.**

 **Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Atte. Camp & Chef**


End file.
